


Beneath the Surface: Scene from Chapter 1

by Bagpipes5k2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2





	Beneath the Surface: Scene from Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154782346@N08/37312825732/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
